


La Vie Boheme

by amazingbeth



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Car Sex, Closeted Character, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rent References, and probably a lil ooc, connors an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingbeth/pseuds/amazingbeth
Summary: The one where Connor and Markus are Collins and Angel in their college's performance of RENT, and also secretly dating.





	La Vie Boheme

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Margo for beta reading for me u da best binch

“Let he among us without sin be the first to condemn-” And all of a sudden there was a tongue in Markus’ mouth that didn’t belong to him. Without thinking he leaned into the kiss and closed his eyes. He tried to pull Connor closer, but the other pulled back rather quickly. Markus groaned internally, continuing the last few lines of the song rather shakily until it was time to freeze into the background for Simon’s short monologue before intermission. Damn Connor and his stupid soft lips that could turn Markus’ legs to jelly in a split second. 

The curtains closed and everyone moved to rush away. In the dark Markus grabbed Connor’s arm and dragged him off stage, pushing him out of the doors angrily. “What were you thinking? That wasn’t scripted!”

He could tell by the smug smirk on Connor’s face that he wasn’t going to like the response. “I just did what I thought Collins would in the situation. Besides, you kissed me back.”

“You kissed me first god damnit!” Markus whisper-yelled, throwing his arms up in the air angrily.

“It’s not my fault you can’t help but kiss me.” Connor responded with a wink. 

Markus lunged, pushing Connor up against the wall, “You’re not getting away with this, I hope you know that.”

Connor was smirking again, what an asshole. “What are you gonna do about it? Intermission is only 15 minutes, and I have to go back out for the 50/50.”

“What fun is it if I tell you?” He responded, turning and walking away to change costume without further explanation. He left Connor stunned, leaning against the wall.

The second act felt like it took so long, the anticipation was really getting to Markus. He didn’t let it get in the way of his performance, of course, but he was dead for most of this act so after that point what did it really matter if he was hiding a boner? 

However, he did get a little distracted and swept away by the sadness of completing his last college show, as well as having to give up his role as Angel, but after the curtain closed for the last time to show Simon’s movie as Mark, he wiped away as many tears as he could and walked out front to greet people and take pictures. 

After not too long, he was ready to leave, so as soon as Connor approached him he did his best to non-suspiciously drag him out of the school and all the way to his car. He shoved Connor into the back before climbing into the driver’s seat.

“Aw, you’re not gonna let me fuck you back here  _ or _ let me sit with you?” Connor asked. Markus could hear the pout in his voice as he started driving off.

“I’d rather not crash my car because you can’t help but grab my dick while I’m driving.” He snarked, “And you’re the one who so badly doesn’t want to get caught fucking me, so I’m going somewhere more secluded.” The second part sounded more cold.

“But what about the cast party?”

“You don’t care about that, don’t lie. You’re the reason we were late to dinner last night, and  _ everyone  _ noticed!” He was thankful that the darkness hid the blush on his face. He liked to act angry but he really loved that everyone was suspicious.

Connor shrugged, he saw in the rearview mirror, “ _ I _ didn’t hop on  _ your  _ dick in the props closet last night, now did I?” 

It was an asshole move but Markus tapped the brake. This caused Connor, who was trying to sneak his arm around the seat to tease him, to smash his face into the back of said seat. Markus broke into laughter as he pulled over and parked. They were on an unlit road in the middle of nowhere. Perfect. 

He unbuckled and turned to check if Connor was okay, just to be pulled into a hard kiss. He let out a startled squeak but pressed in, nipping at Connor’s lip before pulling back, “My car is too small for this let me get in the back at least.”

The only response he got was a hard tug on the front of his shirt, pulling him into Connor for another kiss. He groaned involuntarily and squeezed his way between the seats to the back. Moving to straddle the shorter man,  Markus threaded his fingers through the soft hairs on the back of Connor’s head. He tugged on it, pulling him back, “I’m still mad at you.”

Connor blinked a couple of times, “Does that mean you’re  _ not  _ going to let me fuck you?”

Markus chuckled in response, leaning close to Connor’s ear to whisper, “Depends on how good you are now.” before gently nibbling on his earlobe as he trailed a hand down Connor’s chest. He kissed down Connor’s jaw, nipping his way up to kiss him on the lips, hard. 

Connor was startled by the sudden dominance from Markus, startled enough that at first he didn’t notice his shirt being unbuttoned. He certainly noticed when he felt the man’s nails raking down his chest. He let out a whimper, surprising himself as he arched his chest up into the touch reflexively. Markus smirked, lightening his touch. He started kissing down Connor’s chest, passing the light marks from the past few nights to his nipples, where he paused. He glanced up for a split second to see Connor’s pupils blown wide. With a small smile Markus started to tease and lick and nip, switching back and forth to give an equal spread of attention. Connor’s gasp was like music to his ears. Markus grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the seat as Connor squirmed and whined. 

“Please, baby,” He panted, pausing to whimper as he struggled against Markus’s vice grip on his wrists, “Fuck. You know I’m-” He cut himself off with a moan, “Weak for this. Please baby please.” But Markus only slowed a little, concentrating more on the motions. “Please, stop! I’m- FUCK, MARKUS- sorry!” 

Markus froze, sitting up to look directly at Connor, “What did you just say?”

“Fuck, Markus?” Connor asked, blush not well hidden by the darkness.

Markus glared at him, taking his hands back to grab for Connor’s nipples.

“I’m sorry! I said I’m sorry.” He looked away, face bright red from the teasing as well as the shame.

“You… really?” His hands fell and he leaned in to kiss Connor, “Thank you.”

Connor moved to kiss along Markus’ face softly, nuzzling his cheek with his nose, “We don’t have to actually fuck tonight, I know you’re still sore.” He paused to gently nibble at Markus’ earlobe, “Let me take care of you, baby.”

Markus whined quietly. He moved to kiss Connor, “Please do.”

Connor smiled, “Let’s resituate, yeah?” 

Markus climbed off to sit on the seat, leaning his back against the door and spreading his legs, “Look, there’s a spot just for you.” He said with a small chuckle.

Connor crawled in between Markus’ legs, “Before we settle, help me get this off.” He said, tugging at Markus’ T-shirt. The other pulled it off quickly and dropped it to the side before pulling Connor in, kissing him with sudden fervor. Connor smirked, running his hands down Markus’ now bare chest. He leaned down to leave a single hickey, right on his collar bone. Markus let out a low moan, fingers grasping at Connor’s hair reflexively.

Connor didn’t stay for long though, kissing his way down Markus’ chest to the waistband of his pants. He kissed along it gently as he worked on unbuttoning them, helping his partner to lift his hips as he pulled them down his thighs. He looked up at Markus, surprised. “Really? I didn’t see you as one to go commando.”

Markus scoffed, “I had to wear those tights for the show, so why would I bring underwear with me just to leave it in the dressing room the whole-fUCK!” Connor had taken Markus’ distraction as an opportunity to begin lapping at the head of his dick, “I thought I was- fuck- your first?”

Connor pulled back. Grinning, he just winked. Markus laughed, but it was cut off by a moan as Connor actually started going down on him. He couldn’t speak aside from the occasional ‘Fuck-CONNOR’ and a whole lot of moaning as Connor bobbed his head, stroking what he couldn’t fit with this hand. He alternated between suckling on the head and taking him as far down as he could. 

It didn’t take long to get Markus to the point where he was shaking and tugging on Connor’s hair, words slurring together, “Fuck, Connor stop I don’t want to finish yet-” followed by a loud sigh as Connor pulled off, coughing a bit. His lips were swollen and shiny from spit. Markus whined, pulling him up to kiss him. “You’re so fucking hot.” He bit at Connor’s already swollen lips before looking into his eyes, “Wanna try something?” Connor gave him a questioning look, so he grabbed the smaller man’s hips and pulled him closer. “Pants down.” 

Connor scrambled to pull his pants and boxers down his thighs. He looked up, waiting for further directions. Markus just moved so their hips were level then pulled Connor down on top of him, whining immediately. Their dicks lined up perfectly. Connor rocked his hips instinctively, letting out a high pitched whine. He dropped his face into Markus’ neck, moaning expletives.

“It doesn’t take much for you does it?” Markus teased, running his hands up and down Connor’s back.

“Hey, first experiences are-” A moan, “Intense.” Connor tried to defend himself, falling into more moans as Markus bit at his neck.

Markus grinned, “Oh so is that why you came so fast yesterday?” He laughed, “I’m just better at-  _ fuck _ \- hiding it. I’m actually so close.” In response Connor actually pulled off completely, “Wait what are you-” He moved, taking Markus’ dick into his mouth as far as he could and sucking, “Fuck Connor wait I’m-” Markus cut off, suddenly silent as he shuddered through his orgasm. Connor worked him through it before gently helping him pull his pants back up.

Connor moved up again to gently kiss him, “Good?” He asked with a small smile.

Markus nodded, panting, “I just- why?”

“I figured you didn’t want to have to clean semen out of the back of your car.” Connor said, chuckling. He helped Markus pull his shirt back on and ran a hand through his hair gently for a little while.

The taller sat up, leaning up to kiss Connor gently, “Let me help you now, okay?” Without waiting for a response he reached down and grabbed Connor’s dick, stroking it as he kissed down his partner’s neck. “Just let me know when you’re close.” He mumbled before beginning to nip at his partner’s neck, careful not to leave any marks.

It didn’t take much before Connor was shaking. He whined, unable to get the words out as he tapped Markus on the shoulder repeatedly. Markus moved to take Connor into his mouth, only sucking for a second before Connor came with a shout. 

Markus swallowed it down before sitting up and coughing, wiping his mouth with a groan, “Eat some fruit once in awhile you monster.” He returned Connor’s favor by helping him back into his pants and buttoning his shirt up gently. He leaned into the smaller’s chest, laying there for awhile before sighing and climbing out of the car into the cold air for just a second before getting into the driver’s seat. “You can stay back there if you want, but I won’t make you.” All he got in response was a quiet groan. He laughed and started the car, pulling back onto the road and heading to Denny’s where most of the cast would be, probably already eating with how long they spent in the car.

“Thank you, Markus.” Connor said quietly, his head suddenly between the seats. He kissed the man’s cheek quickly, “It doesn’t matter if they notice.” And that was the best sentiment he could give from the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this two years ago, as friendfiction (it is, partially, based on a true story lol) and decided since the world would never see it if I didn't mess with it a little, to make a bunch of updates so now it is in it's best form as DBH fanfic <3


End file.
